AMIGO DEL ALMA
by princessttarsandy
Summary: ESTE ES UN SONGFIC QUE REALICE PaRA LA GF, QUE HACES CUANDO VAZ TRAS UNA ILUSION PASAJERA, QUE TANTO ERES CAPAZ DE TRAICIONAR POR AMOR, CUANDO LA VIDA TE DA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD. ESPERO SUS REVIEW.
1. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

**Candy Candy© Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Este SONG FIC, fue creado mediante la canción de Pimpinela ¨Ese hombre¨**

**Lo demás es de mi total invención. **

**Diosa Guerrera Hécate, GF 2011**

**SANDY; **

**RESIDENCIA DE GRANCHESTER**

**AMIGO DEL ALMA.**

Para un hombre es muy difícil confesarle la verdad a su amigo, pero el decidió hablarle claramente, el sabe que lo que ha hecho ha estado mal, pero sobre todo, quiere confrontarlo quiere que por se entere de la realidad.

Albert Andley, está destrozado por dentro solamente siente plenamente el dolor que su ausencia le ha dejado, aunque reconoce que fallo, él, la quiere a su lado, y solamente espera que su gran amigo Terrance Graham le ayude con este triste calvario, para poderla recuperar, esa era su más grande esperanza.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y Terrance pasó por Albert tal y como había quedado para ir a tomar unas cuantas cubas que muy buena falta le iba hacer, para poder decirle la verdad a quien en un tiempo había llamado su hermano, su amigo del alma.

Llegaron al estacionamiento más cercano estaba a dos cuadras de su destino, el cual lo tendrían que llegar caminando, en el camino Albert le mencionaba lo triste que se sentía por su ausencia.

**Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño.**

**No le guardes rencor compréndelo ese hombre solo vino a ocupar**

**el enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejo.- **Dijo Terry sin verlo a la cara.

**Cometí mil errores descuide tantas cosas pero ella sabía que yo no podía vivir sin su amor.- **Dijo entre violines. Caminando por la calle.

**Tienes que olvidarla- **Agravando la voz añadió.

**aunque te haga daño**

**tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz compréndelo**

**sé muy bien lo que sientes**

**pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo.**

**Flash back.**

**Candy estaba en el mejor momento de su vida y sabia lo que Terry había decido así que le pidió que de su parte le dijera esto.**

**Cuéntale que estoy muy bien**

**que fueron muchos años de soledad**

**que ya nunca podría volver con él.**

**Fin del Flash Back. **

**Convéncela.- **Añadió viéndolo directamente a los ojos**.**

**Terry no pudo sostenerle la mirada y después añadió - No lo puedo hacer.**

**Convéncela. **Con voz de suplica.

**Segundo Flash Back.**

**Dile que así es mejor que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mí que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor**

**Fin del Segundo Flash Back.**

**.**

Albert se sentía perdido desesperado**.- Se que él le mintió.**

**Porque hablas así.**

**Sé que él le mintió.**

Terry tomo aire para no descubrirse aun.** - Ese hombre se nota que la quiere**

**Se encuentra tan cambiada está mucho mejor, tú lo sabes y por eso te duele**

**Él ha puesto en su vida, una ilusión.**

Albert se desesperaba mas, la saber esto, sentía que su corazón se terminaba de partir después solamente añadió.

**Si pudiera hablarle**

**Sé que él comprendería**

**Yo le haría saber que ella está junto a él**

**Por dolor.**

**Terry contesto:**

**Ya no te engañes**

**Ella lo quiere**

**La vida da solo una oportunidad**

**Acéptalo**

**Aunque se lo que sientes**

**Yo tengo que decirte**

**Lo que ella me hablo.**

**Tercer Flash Back.**

**Cuéntale que soy feliz**

**Que a veces me da pena mirar atrás**

**pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Albert aun no comprendía su situación si bien ellos ya habían pelado antes jamás a este extremo, llegaron al bar, tomaron la mesa cerca de la puerta de salida, solicitaron una copa cada quien y después continuaron con su conversación.

**Como pudo cambiar.**

**Se ha cansado de ti.**

**Como pudo cambiar.**

**Cuarto Flash Back**

**Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer**

**que alguien necesita por fin mi amor**

**que con pequeñas cosas**

**me ha hecho bien.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Albert ya se estaba desesperando más, y al final añadió**- Ese hombre robo.**

**No fue culpa de él.**

**Ese hombre robo.**

Terry quería justificarse de laguna forma el sabia el daño que habia causado pero ya no había marcha atrás.

**- Ese hombre**

**No quiso hacerte daño**

**No le guardes rencor**

**Compréndelo.**

**No lo dudes es tu amigo**

**y te quiere**

**Porque ese hombre –**hizo una pausa, y después simplemente añadió.

**Ese hombre**

**Soy yo...-**dijo finalmente, levantándose de la silla.

-En verdad lo siento.

- pero ya no la busques mas- y se fue dejándolo ahí.

Albert no supo cómo reaccionar simplemente se quedo, ahí asimilando todo lo que había pasado, su mejor amigo se lo había quitado, su amigo de la alma casi su hermano, le había robado el amor de su vida.

**Bueno chicas este es mi segundo songfic, este tiene una segunda parte y esto se los traeré hasta la próxima semana, quien ha escuchado esta canción sabrán la continuación, pero como me gusta ponerle cosas de mi parte en esta ocasión no tanto, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Y lo adapte lo mejor que pude, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.**

** EL NOMBRE DE ESTA CANCION SE LLAMA ESE HOMBRE, Y LOS AUTORES SON PIMPINELA.**

**.com/watch?v=QFy06NzFwvI**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

**Candy Candy© Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Este SONG FIC, fue creado mediante la canción de Pimpinela ¨Ese hombre¨**

**Lo demás es de mi total invención. **

**Diosa Guerrera Hécate, GF 2011**

**SANDY; **

**RESIDENCIA DE GRANCHESTER**

**AMIGO DEL ALMA **

**2da. PARTE**

En las relaciones amorosas, en muchas ocasiones, caemos en la rutina, dejamos los detalles, de decirle a esa persona especial, cuanto la amamos, descuidamos la relación, descuidamos tantas cosas, simplemente damos más importancia al trabajo, y a las cosas materiales, a la vanidad, y dejamos a un lado los detalles el seguir el día a día enamorando a nuestra pareja, eso no quiere decir que no la amamos, sino que simplemente no nos damos el tiempo suficiente para estar a su lado, para escucharla, para darle un pequeño detalle, nuestra contra parte se va sintiendo sola, vacía triste, empieza no sentirse deseada y querida. A raíz de esto, se vuelve tan frágil y vulnerable como una mariposa, y sin darnos cuenta, esa mariposa voló a otros brazos, quien le mostro otra vez el deseo, aparentemente le lleno ese hueco que ella sentía, pero muchas veces eso es falsedad, y es solamente engañarnos, y sin planearlo, sin desearlo así hacemos daño a dos personas que no se lo merecían., pro tan solo buscar nuestra ´felicidad¨

Las relaciones amorosas, pueden ser solidas como una roca, cuando es alimentada, con cariño, con amor, con detalles, el mas mínimo detalle hace sentir a tu pareja deseada. Pero también es tan frágil como la flor que se marchita, tras dejarla largas horas expuestas al sol, sin su suministro de agua.

Albert Andrew pensaba en todo esto al recordar, que hace seis años había perdido a la mujer de su vida, por dejar que la rutina diaria los invadiera, Hace seis años su ¨amigo del alma´ como ellos se llamaban, se la había arrancado de los brazos, a pesar del tiempo y del engaño el amor que él sentía por ella seguía intacto, aunque siempre existía eso, hoy precisamente fue a sacar todo su dolor, a dejar todo lo malo atrás para comenzar de nuevo, no pensar en el ayer si no empezar desde hoy.

Terrance Granchester se sentía el hombre más desdichado de esta vida, tenía un dolor muy grande al igual que una daga clavada en su pecho, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara hace apenas seis meses atrás era el hombre más feliz de este mundo, tenía a la mujer que el amaba, se creía correspondido, tenia planes e ilusiones con ella, constantemente se iba de bar en bar llorando por ese amor que se había ido, que lo había dejado atrás, cargando consigo la carta que ella le había dejado, leyendo cada línea, para tratar de entender que había hecho mal..

**Ya**** han pasado 6 años...**

**´´ son las dos de la tarde y está lloviendo **

**Como**** la primera vez. En esta carta quiero**

**Dejarte**** todo mi amor y decirte! gracias !**

**Por**** haberme ayudado, por haberme entendido...**

**Son**** las dos de la tarde y está lloviendo como **

**La**** primera vez, tal vez por eso me cuesta**

**Tanto**** decirte a dios...´´**

Jamás pensó que ese día, se lo iba a encontrar se quedo seco, al verlo, sintió un vacio en su corazón, pero aun así decidió hablarle, era obvio que Terry ya tenía unos tragos de encima,

Albert quería ignorarle, pero era hora o nunca.

Terry se acerco con precaución, a quien era su amigo del alma, y luego añadió.

**Qué**** pequeño es el mundo**

**Quien**** iba a decirlo amigo del alma**

Guardo silencio, y al ver que Albert lo había volteado a ver, y no comento nada, solamente le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento. Continuo:

**Volver**** a encontrarnos después de seis años**

**En**** el mismo lugar, soy como un vagabundo,**

Albert simplemente levanto la ceja, y le puso atención.

**Ella**** se ha ido, también la he perdido**

**Ahora**** comprendo el dolor tan profundo **

**Que**** te hice pasar.**

Albert tomo, un trago a su copa, y después añadió, con dolor en su voz, pero también con mucho serenidad.

**Lo siento por ti, esa clase de amor no se olvida**

**Yo**** lo sé muy bien, lo siento por ti**

**Te**** comprendo amigo, has perdido una gran mujer.**

**Terry lo interrumpió****... ¿aun me guardas rencor?**

Albert lo observo por un rato, y después añadió**...ya todo paso**

Terry se quedo pensando un momento, tomo un trago largo a su copa, y después añadió.

**Entonces**** si aun eres mi amigo**

**Hazme**** solo un favor...**

Albert se le quedo mirando, dubitativamente, adivinando a donde iría ese favor.

**Ayúdame**** a encontrarla amigo del alma.**

**Por un momento ninguno de los dijo nada, Terry recordaba las líneas que ella hace seis meses atrás le había escrito.**

_**...a dios que tengas suerte si no vuelvo a verte**_

Albert lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos, para añadir.

**De**** que te serviría traerla contigo**

**No**** puedes retener lo que un día has perdido**

Terry al borde del llanto y desesperación**...! Hay pero ayúdame a buscarla, te ruego hermano!**

Recordando las palabras de Candy**...**_**perdón si alguna vez sin querer te hice daño**_

Albert, con un poco de rencor en su voz, agrego:

**tú**** has sido para ella un ave de paso**

**Que**** en un descuido me la robo de los brazos.**

Terry, con profundo dolor, y entre violines en su voz, añadió.

**Qué**** pequeño es el mundo**

**Quien**** iba a decirlo amigo del alma**

**Que**** me tocaría vivir lo que un día**

**Te**** hice pasar. No lo entiendo te juro**

**La**** he querido tanto solo Dios sabe cuánto.**

**Nunca**** pensé que de esta manera me iba a pagar- **derramando lagrimas.

Albert, se sentía mal, pero tenía que terminar, de una vez y por todas, además el comprendía muy bien ese dolor, quizás de una manera distinta, pero el también lo sintió. Añadió:

**La**** vida es así**

**Uno**** siempre tropieza en la piedra**

**Que**** una vez tiro**

**La**** vida es así**

**Algún**** día nos pasa la cuenta**

**Quieras**** o no.**

**Terry desesperado contesto:-****. ¿Aun me guardas rencor?**

Albert con profunda comprensión**-... te juro que no**

Terry cada minuto se desesperaba mas, su dolor lo cegaba, y más porque sin ella se sentía vacio, pero sobre todo estaba decidido a pedirle esto a su mejor amigo.

**Entonces**** si aun eres mi amigo. **

**Hazme**** solo un favor...**

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, y casi a gritos le dijo:

**ayúdame**** a encontrarla amigo del alma**

**Recordando las líneas que ella le dejo...**_**yo se que algún día ves a entenderme**_

Albert, se sentía molesto, como era posible que le pidiera eso, pero tenía que dejar en claro las cartas, aunque su dolor aun seguía vivo, le repitió las palabras que él le había dicho.

**Olvídate**** de ella y empieza de nuevo**

**Si**** yo lo he conseguido tu puedes hacerlo.**

**Terry aun más desesperado.****...! Ay pero ayúdame a buscarla te ruego hermano!**

**Recordando las líneas de esa carta.****... **_**que seas tan feliz. Como he sido a tu lado**_

Albert se sentía desesperado, no sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón, esto era increíble para él, como era posible que el hombre que le había arrancado el amor de su vida, se la había llevado de sus brazos, para que volara en otro nido, ahora le pedía que… no entendía si se estaba burlando, o que era, pero antes de perder la paciencia, tomo aire y añadió:

**No**** ves que todo esto es una locura**

**Después**** de lo que hiciste me pides ayuda**

**Terry, ****seguía concentrado, en sus pensamientos, no quería entender razones sin ella su vida no tenía el mismo color, el sabia que lo que estaba pidiendo era una locura, pero si él era su amigo, le debía de ayudar, el debería de comprender su dolor, aun no comprendía muy bien porque razón lo dejo, él le había dado todo, cosa que su amigo descuido, **

**Albert al ver que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, añadió:**

**Escúchame**** un segundo...**

**No**** pensaba encontrarte amigo del alma.**

Terry se le quedo mirando, en el rostro de Albert no se veía la desolación de hace seis años, algo había cambiado, en el, pero no sabía que era, la causa de que el ya no estuviera tan desolado.

Albert había guardado silencio un segundo sabia el que era ahora o nunca, además no pensaba jamás volverlo a ver. Así que otra oportunidad no iba a ver, para dejar las cosas claras entre los dos**.**

**Pero estamos aquí y no me puedo ir**

**Sin**** decir la verdad**

Terry levanto brevemente la ceja., y puso atención a su amigo**.**

**Aunque el dolor sea profundo**

**Sigue**** mi consejo, trata de olvidarla.**

**Tomo el ****último trago de su copa, y se levanto, Terry por su parte no sabía que esperar, y se le quedo mirando, a la cara Albert se veía feliz, pero aun no sabía que, algo dentro de su ser sintió que no era bueno lo que iba agregar-**

**Porque**** desde el día en que te ha dejado.-**se hizo otra pausa. Para después añadir**.- a mi lado esta...**

Albert, salió dejando a Terry confuso, ahora se sentía peor que cuando entro, algo dentro de su ser se termino por romper, ella había vuelto con su amigo, no, Albert ya no era su amigo, Terry no aguanto más, y dejo que las lagrimas, lo abordaran, tenía un dolor aun más profundo, Albert siempre tuvo razón, el solamente fue su pañuelo de lagrimas, jamás lo vio con los mismos ojos, ahora entendía que el único que se engaño, fue él.

Ella jamás lo amo, en realidad ella estuvo con él por despecho, estuvieron viviendo siempre bajo una falsa ilusión, esto lo estaba matando el dolor, que el siente es tan profundo, que el vino no es capaz de calar su corazón, su orgullo.

Por otra parte Albert, había llegado a su casa, al lado de ella, había pensado mucho las cosas, ahora quería empezar de nuevo, durante todos estos años separados, el comprendió que había fallado, al igual que ella, pero sobre todo se habían perdonado, al final la plática con Terry, le había ayudado mucho, para quedar en paz, saco todo lo que el tenia dentro de su corazón, ahora ya no hay rencores, la vida se ha encargado de poner cada pieza en su lugar, ella regreso a sus brazos hace seis meses, pidiéndole perdón, ella se está esforzando para que esta relación se termine de sanar, ella comprende que fallo, pero el también reconoce que la abandono, dio por sentado que ella siempre estaría a su lado, pero todo se cansa, el amor cuando es amor verdadero nunca se acaba y soporta muchas frivolidades, desavenencias, y huracanes, pero también se cansa, de estar aguardado en el rincón.

Y con esto, tal vez no fue la mejor experiencia, pero lo han logrado juntos, su amor de ellos, fue puesto a prueba quizás fallaron la primera vez, pero ahora lo están intentado nuevamente, queriendo empezar de nuevo, juntos, cuidando siempre cada detalle. Con un amor verdadero.

Candy por su parte pone todo su empeño, ahora segura de sus sentimiento hacia su esposo, y que él le guarda a ella, reconociendo que no hizo lo más apropiado, ya que en su camino de buscar la felicidad daño a dos personas, ahora se arrepiente profundamente de eso, pero ahora comprende con la mayor madurez su situación, y está trabajando duro, para merecerse el amor que Albert le ha dado, pero esta vez juntos compartiendo sus mundos para unirlos en uno solo.

Hola amor-dijo Candy dándole un beso a su esposo

Hola, Corazón, y el bebe como salió.-

Muy bien.

Nada es fácil en esta vida, pero todo depende de cuánto estamos dispuestos a ceder, para que sea lo mejor posible.

**Fin.**

BUENO CHICAS ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL SONGFIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


End file.
